


Votar, homeland of Ironclaw

by Mercykiller



Category: LARP - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercykiller/pseuds/Mercykiller
Summary: Information and lore about Votar, the homeland of the orcs, goblins, and trolls of Ironclaw, a warband from The Warsong LARP:Brisbane.The information contained is for the use of the members of Ironclaw but feel free to use it to inspire your own stories and lore.





	1. The land and inhabitants

Votar was a harsh land to live on to begin with, the vast majority of it being filled with rocky mountains capped in ice, cliff faces harbouring nothing more that lichen like plants, vast grass plains splattered with willow like windswept trees that stretched as far as the eye could see, small pockets of rich, and dense forest in deep valleys hidden away from almost everything, and arid rocky deserts where the sun baked earth had cracked.  
The rivers edges, and the deltas that opened onto the sea birthed the richest in resources, lush vegetation and the game drawn in by the lure of shelter and food.  
Orcs that lived there are a resilient and adaptable race, thriving in the harshest environment the land could throw at them, banding together in small nomadic tribes they never stayed in one spot for too long, following the herds of game on their migrations or hopping from one water source to another. Each tribe established a large territory for themselves and over time and many generations began to change to suit their environment better.

The most common orc to be found in the land are the ones that were coloured like the tall grass plains that covered most of the land, though they could also be found in the pockets of forests. The hues varying from the deepest to the lightest greens and tans. They are the most nomadic of them all, their hunters are some of the best and are marked amongst the tribes as often being some of the lightest coloured as they spent the most time out in the elements.

Harder to find but almost as common as the plains orcs are the orcs of the mountains, larger than their kinsman their skin are deep brown or almost black in colour. They found their homes on or under the mountains in the deep cave networks that were progressively expanded on. Their nature are far more aggressive and warlike, the resources at their disposal were less that their cousins on the plains. They guarded their territories closely and skirmishes would often break out if one tribe came across another.

The rarest ones are the orcs that lived along the rivers edge and the coastlines, mostly resembling their cousins the plains orcs but taking on an almost bluish tone to their skin, some even developed webbing between their fingers and toes to help with swimming. These orcs are builders of water craft and while they still kept some of their tribe on land, most of them could be found on the water itself.

Amongst the orcs were scatterings of goblins and trolls. These races are elusive or scarcely seen but will often interact with the orcs without much conflict, though fights will occassionally occur. They would either bring trade from harder to reach areas or add to the tribes strength by permanently joining with the tribe. These races also thrived amongst the varied environments but in much smaller numbers or even in solitude.  
Goblins are identified by their lanky frames, longer ears and more pointed noses than their orcish counterparts. Their race varies as much as orcs in terms of being found in almost all environments, but their population numbers are usually much larger than those of orcs. Goblins by themselves, or in small groups are a rare sighting, it is safe to assume where there is one goblin, 100 more are out of sight. Orcs sometimes will refer to goblins as ‘cave monkeys’ due to much of their feral behaviour and their bickering chatter when in an argument with one another. Due to either living conditions, diet, or social interactions goblins barely live past the age of 25 human years, but if taken in by an orcish tribe and given the opportunity too gain access to better living they can survive well beyond a century old.  
Trolls are much larger than the rest of the races, not just in height but also bulk, they are quick to anger but are fiercely loyal and they will never forget a betrayal. It would be safer to flee a country than to risk coming across a troll you have stabbed in the back.  
They are quick healers and possess a rare ability to grown back flesh that has been removed, in rarer instances entire limbs and appendages. This is long, painful and energy consuming process that will see a troll retreat into a light hibernation, for the larger wounds that may threaten the life of a troll they will seek out a healer to stop excessive bleeding or infections.

Amongst all the orcs, goblins and trolls existed a smaller variety of orc or goblin, perhaps a hybrid of the them, it’s unknown where they actually came from only that they are primarily found amongst orcs. These pikelets as they’re frequently referred to, are small, hunched pale creatures that are treated as a menial labour force and usually act as the camp runners, labourers, entertainment, and in rare cases a food source when all else runs low. They are considered below the other races and will often live on the outskirts of any orc camp.  
The only other race to really thrive on Votar was a tribe of humans, barbarian like and also nomadic in nature, though some clans existed in permanent settlements they were still vastly outnumbered by the orcs who predominantly inhabit the land. They often stay out of the way of the wandering tribes to the best of their ability for if they crossed paths with the orcs their camps were often ransacked and a portion of the population were captured as slaves to be used for manual labour, sport, or sometimes thrown into the front lines of battles are act as line breakers and living shields.  


Slowly, after hundreds of generations, the life on Votar began to become harder and harder, the seasons stretched longer or became totally erratic, throwing the ecosystems out of sync. The grasslands slowly dried out and crumbled to dust, forests wilted and died, rivers ran dry or broke their banks to flood and destroy the land around them. Game became harder to track down and often hunters would returning empty handed weeks on end.  
It took the eldest shamans and the farseers of the tribes to push for a temporary peace for the clans, so they could meet to discuss the changes and potential solutions, something that was largely unheard of and had only ever happened a handful of times before. After lengthy and often heated talks that stretched on for months, at times coming to blows, attempted murders, and the rise of feuds between the tribe leaders, it was decided that the best warriors, scouts, shaman and a handful of brood-kenners from each tribe would strike out to find a new fertile land for the orcs to establish themselves on. The rest would follow once it was secured or they would surely perish on Votar.  
The Shamans at this time had all received dreams or visions of an empty land across the oceans that would meet the orcs needs, it was also filled with a powerful resource that shamans came to believe would help them bring further power, enhancing their already considerable strength and perhaps even their magic.  
Preparations were made and the warband known as Ironclaw was formed, leaving the dying land of Votar behind for the small island named Elysium.


	2. Orcish pantheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods and their roles in orcish life

On thing that all the tribes agree on are the gods of Votar, their symbols are universal and are easily recognised across the tribes, with only minor differences in styles.  
The rituals, ceremonies, and ways of giving offerings to these deities also differ from tribe to tribe depending on what they have to give.  
There are 4 main deities of the pantheon who are widely recognised with a number of minor deities.

Rogtar, also know as the bear. A god of strength and war, his symbols are those of the bear and their paw prints, and the axe and shield. Warriors who throw themselves into the thickest fights, lose themselves to blood lust and rage, or use their strength to overwhelm enemies are followers of Rogtar.  
Shamans will sometimes describe the god as a large muscular orc, hair thick and woven with bones, a shield strapped to his back and axes in his hands.  
His offerings are always the prime cut of any kill, the heart of an enemy, or the weapons from a defeated foe.  


Gajutar, the wolf. God of the hunters and the trappers, symbolised by the wolf, the bow, and the spear. These warriors are usually scouts, flanking fighters or the users of ranged weapons. These fighters will hang back and wait for the opportune time to strike at their enemies, using ambushes or tactics that will separate them from the opposing force.  
He is described as a lean orc with a long mane, with furs around his shoulders and trophies hanging from his belt.  
The most common offerings you will find at his alters are meaty bones, pelts, and necklaces of strung teeth.  


Shatraug, the mistress of all shamans, goddess of wisdom and magicks. Her symbols are the Ravens, feathers and staves. Her shamans are the magic users and healers of the tribes, her gift speaks to them all a little differently and the strongest go onto become farseers who wield powerful spells and perform the most sacred of ceremonies.  
She is described as a cloaked figure in black and wreathed in feathers, with a stave grasped in fingers ending in talons. Sometimes she is masked with a large skull of a raven, sometime she isn’t.  
Offerings to her usually involve the tongue and eyes of the enemies, for they speak and see the truth, and feathers. But in ceremonies and rituals the innards of prey are offered to the goddess in hopes that the shamans can foresee the future.  


Ognir, god of fear, and misfortune. A god that is not well liked amongst the orcs but he still holds a reluctant respect. His symbol is the serpent. Should true ill fall upon a tribe it is blamed on Ognir and a sacrifice is offered up to placate him in hopes that fortune returns to the tribe.  
His gifts can be powerful but they also easily corrupt the orc who falls for the temptation. Ognir sometimes will mimic the appearance of other gods and his will start to leech the pigment from an orcs skin, eventually turning them pale and white. When and orc is discovered to willingly follow Ognir they are quickly outcast from the tribe before they bring misfortune.  


Moraumang, the trickster god, a deity that loves to play pranks on the other gods and the mortals of the realm, he is represented by a small spider or a goblin child with a cheeky smile. He is quick of wit, and tongue, enjoying the spinning of tales or laying traps that confuse and befuddle for gain or amusement by his followers. Unfortunately he is often mistaken for Ognir, as sometimes his pranks lead to small inconveniences that are blown out of proportion.  
His offerings are usually sweet meats, baked goods and little games and toys.  


Dretha the Dark Mother, goddess of Fertility, Birth, children and Death. Her symbols are the crescent moon or a female holding an overflowing chalice She is a goddess who is protective, and vengeful. Female orcs wishing to birth safely make sacrifices or offer gifts to her. Offerings are also made upon the creation of birthing pools so that the pool produces healthy strong orcs.  
Shown as a female orc dressed in furs, either heavily pregnant or carrying a couple babies or as an older orc hunched with a cane. The gifts and offerings left for her are usually sweets, blankets and roasted meats.


	3. Camp life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp life and the roles that lie within

To the untrained and unknowing eye camp life in an orc tribe can look chaotic and unstructured, but in fact each orc has to know their place within the camp and to step out of line will involve a beating.  
The lower ranked orcs, that is the inexperienced fighters and the newest to the clan, are based around the outer edges of the camp along with the pikelets and slaves. The middle section is dedicated to the more experiences warriors, cooks, blacksmiths, healers, traders, and lower shaman. The inner circle are reserved for the Warlords, Farseer, the chosen matron or Denmother, any other important members, and the strongest warriors.  
The camp centre also holds the wartent where the council strategizes their battle plans, the main alters to the gods and any other important holdings of the tribe.  
Lower ranking orcs are permitted to wander the main areas of the camp but are usually the last to be served or seen to, and they require permission to come close to the camp centre.  
Slaves and pikelets are used all over the camp as menial labour and message runners, however must be out of the main areas of the camp by sundown unless in the company of a member of the tribe who is using them.  
Any role or rank within the tribe can be challenged and taken from the ranking orc so long as they can then prove themselves in the role. In theory a lower ranked orc could challenge and defeat the warlord to take over the role but if they then failed to prove themselves in the battle to come another orc will come to take their place.  
However these roles can also be given over willingly if an orc feels it is time to pass it on to another because they are to old or no long fit into the role.

The current titles within ironclaw currently are:  
Herald: A speaker of Votar and its laws, they are called upon if large decisions need to be made.  
Warlord: The best fighter and tactician of the clan, they are in charge of strategies in battle.  
Farseer: Spiritual leader of the clan and the most powerful shaman.  
Taskmaster: in charge of the slaves and pikelets ensuring that they are put to work and stay in line.  
Denmother: Camp organiser, kit inspector, wrangler of the younglings.  
Warsmith: Head blacksmith and designer of new weapons for the tribe to use.  


If an orc is lucky enough to reach an old age they are entitled to retire from the battlefield and enjoy the more the comfortable things in life that the camp has to offer, this also includes the ability to bed any other clan member no matter the rank for procreation and bolstering the numbers of the tribe, on the proviso that the other party is up for it.  
This is a rare occurrence and not often seen.


	4. Birthing pools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orc reproduction and growth

The average lifespan of an orc once they have reached maturity is roughly 30-50 years, those that go past this age are usually very lucky or very clever. Rumour has it the oldest orc reached the age of 200 years old, it is incredibly rare that an orc reaches this age due to the active and aggressive warrior culture.  
Orcs are born quickly after conception compared to humans and other races. The females birth after just 3-4 months, the infants are born small yet are fully developed. The infants are small enough to be easily swaddled and carried so daily duties can be carried out unhindered. The infants continue to grow rapidly and are usually walking and babbling within a couple months, the downside to the rapid growth is their high consumption rate of milk and other soft foods until their stomach can handle harder solids in another couple of months.  


The orcs of Votar employ an alternative method to raise their young due to the harshness of their environment. The tribe will establish 1 or more birthing pools within their territory. These are in secluded and highly defensible locations and their whereabouts are incredibly secretive, only the birthing orcs and the brood-kenner know of the locations. A mother is sworn to secrecy and will die before giving up the location.  
The pools are filled with a nutrient rich fluid that has the consistency of slimy mud. This is made and maintained by the brood-kenner sometimes with the aid of a farseer or elder shaman.  


When the females are ready to birth they will travel with the brood-kenner to the pools and deliver directly into them, the fluid almost immediately will form a membrane around the infant, allowing transfer of nutrients to boost the growth. The brood-kenner moniters the pools and keeps an eye on the orcs within as they grow.  
Should one show signs of not developing properly or a form of a mutation the infant is immediately removed and killed ensuring the remainder within the pool are safe to fully grow.  
The brood-kenner will also tell the histories of the clan, the glories of battle, and the stories of the gods.  
In the pools the infants will take approximately 1 year to develop into a full grown orc, when they have reached that stage they are pulled from the pool and the membrane cut open, the orcs will often take a few moments to get themselves orientated then they are taken to the tribe. The brood-kenner must be vigilant at this time because the orcs will have the tendency to lash out while they figure out what’s happening to them, this sometimes results in the deaths of the other emerging orcs or the brood-kenner themselves.  
Depending on the tribe they are born to the young orc will either be named by the brood-kenner, by their tribe, or are allowed to name themselves.  
Due to the removal of parental influence, these orcs do not know their biological parent and visa versa. The brood-kenner is the closest they ever come to such a figure but because the duties it is up to the orcs to find their own place within the tribe, often starting as the lowest rank and working their way up. Some family members do find each other though due to similar physical traits.  


When a rivalry sparks between tribes, the birthing pools are the only thing that orcs will respect and avoid destroying, as capturing and using an already functioning pool is easier than creating a new one.  
Though in rare instances pools have been destroyed or poisoned, this means a slow and very painful death for the young within the pools, those that are mature enough to know something is wrong can sometimes free themselves but usually it is too late and their body emerges corrupted and malformed.  
If these orcs can survive initially but suffer from a defect from the interrupted growth, they are usually condemned to a cursed and shunned life. Some tribes will kill corrupted orcs on sight.  
If the tribe can reach the pools sometimes the youngsters can be saved, but once removed from the pools the younsters cannot be returned once a new pool has been established, so they have to be reared within the tribe, this duty usually falls on the shoulders of the one that removed the youngster or a designated Matron or the brood-kenner.  
Orcs still develop and grow very quickly but will still take around 5-8 years to fully mature into a grown orc.


End file.
